


As Sweet as Candy, As Sweet as You

by NothingToSayAbout



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (idk kinda i guess???), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Candy Shuichi Saihara, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Play, Vore, i have no idea what am i doing at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingToSayAbout/pseuds/NothingToSayAbout
Summary: I made this because I love shuichimoo's Candy Saihara so much argh--I recommend you to read their fic :D!
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	As Sweet as Candy, As Sweet as You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shuichimoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuichimoo/gifts).



> So as I said, i made this because i love candy shuichi concept. I wrote quite many drabbles oh lord.  
> My writing isn't the best, and there might be mistakes somewhere since my keyboard is shit and i'm not a native english speaker. But i hope you would enjoy nonetheless O∇O

"Good morning my love!" The detective turned his head, to see his lovely leader, greeted him with a mischievous grin.

"Morning darling." The detective replied with a smile. "Are you hungry? I'm cooking breakfast, we can eat in a few more minutes."

"Mhm." Kokichi wrapped his arm around Shuichi's waist, and rested his chin on his beloved's shoulder, "Hey Shuichi."

"Hm?" The bluenette responed.

"Well.... sorry for taking you to the beach that day," Kokichi began nuzzling against his neck, his voice dripping guilt, "I didn't expect it to turn out like that."

The leader burrowed his face against Shuichi's neck, his arms held the detective tightly. Kokichi straight up looked like a cat, and it was adorable. That thought made Shuichi giggled.

"What? I'm trying to be serious here and you laugh?!" The 'cat' pouted, he suddenly started licking at his beloved's neck, making the taller male yelped in surprise. "Revenge!!"

"Kokichi you know my neck is sensitive!"

"No this is revenge for not taking me seriously!!"

"Kokichi seriously no! I'm cooking!"

"No! I won't take any excuse!!"

"Kokichi! The soup! It's boiling!"

"Nope! This is more important!!"

"KOKICHI!!!"

———O∇O———

"Hey Shuichi! Can I ask you a question?" Kokichi suddenly makes a serious face, his hand mimicking the detective when he is working. The detective himself is munching the taffy in his hand, eyes drawing to the shorter male.

"Well yeah. Of course. What do you want to ask?" Shuichi looks at his love, slightly confused.

"Well you are made of candy right?" Kokichi recieves a nod from the detective, "Well so then if you ate candy, wouldn't it be cannibalism?"

Shuichi chokes on his candy.

———O∇O———

"H-Hah.." Shuichi exhaled sharply, as Kokichi licked and played with his nipples. The shorter male giggled at Shuichi's bright red face, as he continued to lick the right nipple.

"You sure do taste good!" Kokichi chuckled at his beloved, his left hand wandering down to his ass, while the right hand is still busy flickering and pinching the the detective's left bud. Shuichi let out a loud moan, as three of Kokichi's finger dipped into his hole, gently thrusting in and out. His pale golden eyes blurred, his red mouth gaped. The shorter male left the right nipple, which was all red, to kissed the the bluenette. He closed his eyes, focused on the sweet and faintly sour cherry taste of Shuichi's lips. His fingers still keeping a steady speed, massaging the jello flesh and work out the insides. Kokichi rested his forehead on his beloved's shoulder, drink in the cute moans coming from Shuichi whenever he hit his sweet spots. Everything Shuichi did, it's the most beautiful thing in the world.

"K-Kokichi, don't tease me anymore..." Said person struggled to say out loud, as groans kept disrupting him. The purple haired giggled cheerfully, as he pulled out all of his finger at once. Kokichi licked the jello sticked at his finger, smiled, "You are so fucking sweet Shuichi!"

The leader smirked, as he pulled down the zipper. His cock popped out. Kokichi could feel Shuichi's stare at it, he smirked, as he thrusted into the taller male suddenly, earning a pleasured scream. The purple haired hold both of the detective's thighs, as he roamed into his hole, enjoying the sweetness of his screams and his little ass. Shuichi's face was erotic, his eyes slightly rolled up, but his pink mouth gasped open, drooling over the stimulation. His hole clamped onto Kokichi's cock, as his protaste was relentlessly hit dead on. The shorter male kept up a fast pace, sweats rolled down his face, as his breathing aslo sped up. His head spinning, the repeated "Kokichi, Kokichi, Kokichi,...." from his beloved drove him high.

His legs felt weak, as their fucking session was coming to their end. His thrusts became sloppier. Shuichi suddenly swinged his arms up, wrapped around Kokichi tightly, as he climaxed, his jello flesh all tightened at once, causing the shorter male to come, filled the detective's inside. As he pulled out, some semen dripping out of his ass. Kokichi grinned, he leaned into Shuichi, and pressed a kiss onto his lips. Which Shuichi gladly returned with another passionate kiss.

Shuichi taste so sweet, mixed with a little sour flavour. But he didn't mind. Because it was Shuichi.

———O∇O———

"Ice!!" Kokichi, with the energy and enthusiasm of a little child, runs straight up into the ice rink with his ice skating shoes.

"Kokichi! You can fall if you don't--"

THUMP!!!!

"...slow down." Shuichi wasn't even surprised.

His stupid boyfriend just tripped and fell. And not like normal people, who would just hit their butt when tripping on ice. Kokichi, in fact, tripped and hit his face dead-on on the ice ground. Shuichi couldn't do anything beside facepalm, as Kokichi himself tried to get up, "For the sake of heaven, why did you RUN in a fucking ice rink?!"

"....." Kokichi stayed silent, then suddenly he bursted out laughing, "Jesus! I forgot! This is ice rink!"

"Oh my lord, why are you so smart when you play video games and not now..." Shuichi mumbled to himself. Kokichi only snickered in return, standing up like there was nothing the beginning. The bluenette sighed, he pulled out a small napkin in his pocket, while half skating to his love. Just right when the leader raised his head, Shuichi pressed the napkin against his forehead, cleaning the faint blood he noticed from the fall earlier, muttered to Kokichi, "You gotta be more careful later on.. I'm worried.."

His beloved only smirked, as he suddenly began skating, hand holding Shuichi. The detetctive, being unexpectedly dragged, dumbdfounded, while Kokichi led him. But after some seconds, the detective grasped the leader's hand, as he started properly ice skating. Kokichi grinned cheerfully, he suddenly let go of Shuichi's one hand, causing him to panic slightly, only to calm down afterward, when he felt Kokichi's hand rested on his hip. His love, whispering, "I'll take care of you lollipop."

They was dancing, with Kokichi leading. The detective followed his moves clumsily – clumsily. But he didn't care about that. His attention was on Kokichi.

Shuichi has always thought, Kokichi looked like a prince, a gorgeous, and lovely one. His hair flying while he ice skating around, hand holding Shuichi. His smile shone, and undoubtedly, the genuine and caring look in his eyes was not a facade of lies.

Shuichi didn't know how his flesh, or the candy tasted like, as he always had the same bland flavor, was it good like the other always praised him. But he thought, it was like the taste of something he felt.

Sweet, loving and warm. Despite the fact that he and Kokichi were dancing in the middle of a crowd, being at the center of attention, he still leaned down, and landed a kiss at the leader's lips.

He tasted grapes. And undoubtedly, he loved that sweetness lingered at his tongue.

Sometimes, Shuichi wished times never flew.

———O∇O———

"Ouch!"

"Saihara-chan! Are you ok!" Kokichi, as soon as he hears Shuichi's yelp, he sprints out of the room, and runs to Shuichi, who now is curling into himself, his right arm gripping tightly at his index finger.

"I-I'm fine. Just cut myself a bit." The bluenette replied, whilst calm Kokichi down. The purple haired man sighs, as he suddenly shoves a gummy bear into Shuichi's mouth.

"You really should be more careful." The leader pouts, he glances to the boiling pot on the stove, "You should rest, and eat more candy, to regenerate y'know. I can cook myself."

"Yeah... thank you." The detetctive smiles shyly, he kisses his love's forehead, before grabbing a half-empty gummies pack. He sits at the chair neaby, munching at the candie while watching his lover cooking.

Kokichi has his hair tied behind now, as to avoid disturbance in cooking because of his hair. He is standing with one hand on his hip, the other grips the ladle, stirring the pottage. He is also muttering something like, "Shumai should have let me do this, he didn't need to eat anything beside candies, he should have submitted himself to me and do nothing but be my toy and eat candy..." Aw did Kokichi just—

Wait, what? Shuichi shooks his head, he does a mental slap, no no no, Kokichi must be thinking loudly again.

Suddenly a thought runs through his head.

"Hey hey Kokichi!" Shuichi calls out.

"What?" The male responed with a mischievous grin.

"You know I just cut my finger right?" Shuichi recieved an uh-huh from Kokichi, "So what if I sew my wound, like human usually do?"

"What the fuck Shuichi--"

"I think I wouldn't be affected much." The detetctive smiled brightly, while the other just stared at him, dumbfounded.

"But you still need to consume candy afterward, what will happen to the threads then?"

"I think it will only get mixed into my flesh, as my skin begin to heal, it will pull the threads inside, you can still eat my fingers except you can pull out a thread now—

"No."

"Hm... Kokichi, my dear beloved, why are you suddenly so bold? :)" Shuichi has a smug grin on his face, as he knows Kokichi probably is cursing inside. "I wonder how my flesh with threads will taste like heh?"

"No, no, no, my beloved. You know you can probably be hurt if you sew your fingers."

"Hey I just remember! Ko. Ki. Chi. San. There was this one time you promised me to take me to the aquarium right?" Shuichi smiled. "Well you didn't. I wonder when can I start sewing my fingers. :)"

"Shuichi."

"My fingers probably will be more sweet :)"

"Shuichi please don't talk about it--"

"Ah and I should use multiple colors! It will both taste and look good :)"

"Shuichi the mental images are horrifying--"

"Mhm I should do it at like DIFFERENT AREAS :))) "

"THE AQUARIUM IT IS!!!!"

Shuichi just happened to pick up Kokichi's habit to take advantage of other's weaknesses.

———O∇O The mental images Kokichi created in his head are both lively and horrifying and oh dear, Shuichi knows this and of course, sweet chance to go to aquarium O∇O———

"Kokichi-saaaan.~" Shuichi cooed, as he snuggled against Kokichi's stomach, while his arms wrapped around his waist, pulling Kokichhi into a warm hug. He gently rubbed his face against the leader, while the man played with Shuichi's dark navy hair. The shorter male let out a sudden amused laugh. "Shuichi you straight up look like a cat now! Only two packs of candies and you already submit yourself to me!"

Said cat just pouted, and tried to bury his face deeper into Kokichi's waist, which earned a laugh from him. The leader smirked, as he pinched Shuichi's cheeks slightly. The face the detetctive made got another gleeful giggle from Kokichi, the shorter male pulled the other closer. He began nibbling and licking at Shuichi's neck, drawing low moans from him. Kokichi went kissing up to his beloved's jaw, and finally, his pretty cherry lips.

Those pretty pink pair of lips, tasted as sweet as cherry, as gorgeous as Shuichi himself. In fact, every part of Shuichi was so fucking beautiful and elegant in its own way, so so stunninga and charming he believed the detective could have won against Venus in a beauty contest.

He must has gotten an addiction to these lips. Oh well, he loved Shuichi after all.

———O∇O———

"I'm gonna enter, ok?" Kokichi recieved a nod from the detective.

So he did.

Shuichi's inside felt like melting just from his cock. And he absolutely loved that feeling. He started to feel Kokichi picked up the pace, getting faster. His sweet spot was hit everytime the leader pulled out and thrusted his cock inside of him again. Shuichi was overwhelmed with pleasure, his head repeating his lover's name. "Kokichi, Kokichi, Kokichi, Kokichi,..."

He couldn't think, his mind filled with pleasure. As Kokichi fucked him more roughly, he found himself wrapping his legs around Kokichi's waist, in hope for the shorter male to go deeper. And definitely, he did. Every inch of his inside was rammed into, Shuichi couldn't do anything but moaned and panted. His whole body twitched, he gripped on the mattress underneath. Kokichi was wonderful, it was like both of them was born for each other.

Without a word, both Shuichi and Kokichi came. Mint green cum splattered on his stomach, while his inside was filled up with Kokichi's semen. As he pulled out, the leader whispered, "I love you Shuichi."

Shuichi himself, instead, captured his lips for the answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone if they need to seperate drabbles or note a time skip: heart and magical symbols  
> Me: O∇O  
> Jokes aside, i still have many headcanons remained unwritten because i was unsure if the original creator fine with it ;-;  
> I'm new to this posting work and how writing work in AO3, pardon me for any mistakes.  
> Once again, i'm sorry if my writing isn't the best but congrats! You made it to here! :D Here is your cookie O∇O  
> Stay safe, keep yourself and other around you safe, you will get the contents you deserved O∇O


End file.
